You're On!
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: The destiny island gang have made a bet and as everyone tries to take everyone out, Riku sets his eye on the weakest player Sora.


"**You're On"**

The group had a slight advantage on the bet, Sora and Riku where a couple and even the slightest little touch or suggestive move Riku made on Sora would result in the younger boy blushing like crazy and either freezing up or pouncing on the older boy; either way his mind would run wild. Selphie would blush at anything so she could automatically be ruled out as a threat; Kairi was a real challenge, she would only blush if she was extremely embarrassed so that could prove to be a problem. Wakka and Tidus never blushed, they always laughed of their embarrassment so making them blush would be close to impossible; but the ultimate challenge would be Sora's silver haired lover. The only time Riku ever blushed was after being physically satisfied by the cute brunette; usually orally seeing as Sora's eating habits paid off nicely when using that tongue of his. The only other time Riku ever blushed is when Sora said those three magical words which can only be shared once; 'I love you'.

The deal was that the last one to blush would win the bet; the prize? All of the other friends would have to be the winner's slaves for an entire week, no objections. They didn't really know why they made the bet, it seemed so stupid but it did sound like fun; they decided on the rules which seemed pretty reasonable and agreed:

_1 – The term 'Blush' means the cheeks must be pink/red via embarrassment._

_2 – Three witnesses will be needed to determine if someone is 'Blushing'._

_3 – No one is allowed to leave the island until a winner stood._

_4 – Physical contact was allowed between people, but no groping sensitive areas and no sexual suggestions – especially Riku and Sora._

_5 – Objects could be used but cannot be physically used on target._

They easy tactic would be to pick on the weakest first, moving up to the strongest but no ganging up was allowed. Selphie and Kairi had come up with the plan that if they could keep away from everyone else, they could avoid blushing; Tidus and Wakka pursuit, knowing Riku would make Sora blush; but forgot three witnesses where needed.

"You know you can't win Sora, you love me too much to resist" Riku teased as he placed his thumb down his pants, slowly tugging at them reviling more skin to Sora.

"You're on!" Sora yelled as he looked away, walked over to the shack wall and sat, eyes closed tightly and fingers blocking his ears.

Riku merely chuckled as he walked over to join his friend. He looked down to see Sora still keeping his eyes shut and blocking out all sound; he looked so cute and innocent, that's what Riku really loved about Sora. Riku sat next to Sora, conjuring up a plan to eliminate Sora from the game, his hand moved up Sora's arm and pulled his lovers finger out of his ear just before holding his hand. Sora opened one of his eyes and look to Riku, holding his hand and smiling.

"That's not going to work you know" Sora laughed as he closed his eyes again.

"I know" Riku whimpered as he kissed Sora's hand gently, Sora didn't react but the twitch his eye brow showed he was affected. Riku's lips moved from Sora's hands down to the tip of his finger before he slowly sucked on the tip of, swallowing all of and gently caressing it with his tongue. Sora's eyes shot open as he looked to see Riku gently sucking his finger, a look of pure innocence on his face; Sora resisted and pulled away immediately.

"NO SEXUAL SUGGESTIONS!" Sora yelled as he got up and ran into the shack, blocking the door so Riku could not get in to torture him anymore.

"Please Sora" Riku seductively moaned through the door, gasping and panting hoping Sora would fall for his obvious trap. "I need you Sora, I feel so hot when your around…uhhh" the teasing lover sarcastically moaned which made Sora shiver. Why was it that his heart always fell for Riku's acts; even when they were rivals Riku still got to him? Sora could feel himself falling for Riku's words as he reached into his baggy pants, caressing his member gently as he visualised his lover in his mind.

"Riku" he managed to moan as he felt him thumbing at his belt, the need to relive himself was too strong and without hesitation he quickly dropped his pants to the ground and began to massage his growing erections, each tug growing it bigger and more irresistible. Sora quickly made sure the door was secure so no one could interrupt him and without a seconds notice, he quickly began patting his erection, his cheeks beginning to burn as his body began to sweat. Sora never really pleased himself that much, occasionally when he hadn't seen Riku for a while or when ever Riku called him which usually turned into phone sex; man Riku was such a stud.

"I must say I like what I'm seeing" A husky voice chuckled as Riku stood at the bottom of the stairs of the shack; Sora forgot about the stairways which lead to the bridge. He froze and looked over to Riku who stared as where Sora was previously satisfying. Before Sora could get the chance to get dressed, Riku had already pinned him against the wall of the shack, caressing his pre cum erection with warm fingers. Sora moaned in pleasure as Riku's fingers wrapped around his entire length, tugging at it and making Sora's mind blur.

"Riku we can't!" Sora moaned as he embraced his lover as tight as he could, his body shaken with ecstasy and passion as Riku jerked him lovingly. Riku smirk as he knew Sora's soft spots, where to pull harder at what speed, where to caress at the right moment, how tight his grip should be at the right time; he was the perfect one to satisfy the brunette; even Sora couldn't please himself as well as Riku could. The young boy threw his head back as he held his breath, his grip on Riku's shirt pulling tighter, nearly ripping it as the motion Riku created was mind blowing. Faster and tighter Riku gripped as he jerked harder, Sora moaning as his toes curled and heart stopped. Riku felt the war liquid squirt out with great force, covering his fingers as he continued to jerk out as much as he could but at a slower pace.

Sora leaned forward and rested his head on Riku's chest as Riku slowly finished satisfying his lover. He brought his fingers up to his eye sight, examining the sticky substance that dripped from his fingers. Riku smirked as he always did, he loved it when Sora blew his load; it meant he really was the perfect lover for Sora. He slowly brought his wet fingers to his mouth, liking a small amount of the substance onto his tongue and tasting; teasing his lover as he enjoyed doing. Sora hated it when Riku put his nectar in his mouth, he always felt dirty and thought it a nasty and perverted thing for Riku do, but it was strangely arousing. Riku swallowed the sour liquid and moved his eyes onto Sora's burning cheeks.

"You're blushing"

"I AM NOT!" Sora yelled as he looked away, puling his body apart from Riku's and reaching to dress his lower half again before Riku interfered. He felt his lover pinning him against the wall face first, Riku pressing up against his lower cheeks and his hands rubbing the brunette's sides. This usually meant two things; either Riku was wanting something or he was going to do something; both ways ending up in Sora being the one to satisfy Riku's needs and as the boy stood their with this lower half exposed, it seemed more than likely to happen.

"How about we forget that stupid bet and have a little fun of our own" Riku whispered as he slowly unzipped Sora top, revealing his sweaty chest and beautiful tanned body. Although he always got carried away with Sora's body, Riku always tried to stop and just please the younger friend without it becoming sexual but more spiritual but he could never resist that body that the gods would be jealous of.

Unzipping his own pants, Riku stripped himself down as the two naked boy's bodies entwined with each other. Riku's lips nibbled on Sora neck as the young boy embraced the silver haired lover, his legs wrapped around his waist and Riku's hands holding him up securely. Sora always loved it when Riku kissed his neck, it made him feel loved and special but he hated it when he only done that when they where making love. Riku rarely showed his affection for Sora in public, they held hands and the occasional kiss but that was it; Riku made out and seduced Sora in public but Sora never saw it as affection, only physical needs.

"That's not fair!" Selphie cried as Tidus and Wakka pulled their pants back up over their cheeks. "NO MOOING ALLOWED!" Selphie cried as Kairi laughed her head of.

"There was no rule about mooning so it is perfectly legal ya?" Wakka laughed as Tidus tried to get Kairi out the game now. They had tried tickling her, flirting with her and even done rude things with a couple of branches and logs but all the girl did was laugh.

"You sure are a tough girl ya? It's hard to make you blush, even for a girl" Wakka laughed as he patted her on the back.

"I wonder how Sora and Riku are doing?" Selphie asked as her face returned to its pale complexion.

"Sora has probably already turned red and Riku is waiting for us to come to him." Kairi laughed as she crossed the bridge at the back of the island.

"Or maybe they're getting it on" Tidus chuckled as the grouped look to them.

"Don't be so stupid, they wouldn't…" Kairi told him before thinking about it. "They wouldn't..." she stuttered as she looked back to the pathway leading to where the boys where last seen.

"I bet they are. Their probably in their secret cave, both naked as Riku pounding Sora's brains out, both of them moaning in sheer pleasure as their sweaty bodies stick together. Can you imagine?" Tidus teased.

In five seconds flat, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie where all blushing at the thought of their friends doing what Tidus had suggested, the two boys naked and both screaming each others name is sheer bliss. Selphie looked more smitten than embarrassed at the thought, Wakka just looked confused but Kairi took the idea too serious. She once had feelings for Sora but never got over them when he and Riku got together, just the thought of them doing that made Kairi a little upset but only for a second. She really was happy they were together but she had just wished her feelings for Sora never grew too strongly.

"Well, you three are out the game now so looks like it is between me and Riku" Tidus laughed as he ran back to see were Riku and Sora where, the rest of the group following.

The lovers sat outside the shack, Riku leaning against the bamboo wall and Sora sitting in between his legs. Riku's arms held Sora tightly as the brunette rested his head on Riku's chest, listening to the gentle heart beat. Sora had a smile on his face, he and Riku hadn't just relaxed in ages and it was really nice. Riku had resisted having his way with Sora in the shack and instead suggest they just relax outside; it was the first time Riku ever resisted the chance to be physically satisfied.

Sora's blue eyes looked up to his lovers and for the first time in a long time, Riku looked down with a shocked look on his face.

"I love you" Sora whispered before rubbing his nose onto Riku's, something he had never done since he first said the words. Riku's emerald eyes shined at Sora's words, he always said the words but it was like he was really saying it for the first time again, which seemed to make history repeat itself.

"I love you too Sora" Riku replied as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink like when Sora first said the words.

"RIKU'S OUT" Tidus yelled as they all witnessed that Riku was actually blushing and Sora wasn't. "So it looks like I'm the winner!" Tidus proudly spoke as the jumped in joy.

"No your not, Sora hasn't blushed yet" Riku lied as he held Sora tighter, letting the small lover know that Riku would allow him to continue; beside he was the only one who witnessed Sora's blushing and the rules state three witnesses where needed.

"You mean Sora hasn't blushed yet?" Tidus asked in shock, it was impossible but it appeared it was; even thought the lover knew differently.

"Nope so it's between you two now!" Riku laughed as both boys got to their feet to finish the bet once and for all.

"Thanks Riku" Sora whispered as he gave his friend a little peck on the lips which Riku cherished greatly, not the physical but the spiritual touch it gave him.

The kiss broke and Sora turned to face Tidus, but it looked like the game was over. Tidus had blushed at the sight of the two boys kissing, making Sora the winner in an unexpected turn. Sora laughed and bounced around the place as the others groaned in disappointment.

"A week serving Sora! I might as well become a cook seeing as Sora will just make us feed him!" Wakka laughed as they all congratulated him.

"Looks like you might not be such a blusher anymore" Riku chuckled as he cuddled his lover again.

"Looks like that!" Sora laughed, still happy that he had one.

"So much for your theory Tidus! Sora and Riku going at it, what a load of crap!" Selphie yelled, hoping to see the action only to be disappointed.

"Who said we didn't?" Riku chuckled as he kissed Sora on the cheek, making his lovers face glow red for the first time; at least the first time the others knew of.


End file.
